


Stressed out 2.0

by SarcasticFallenAngel



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "baby boy", Aftercare, Control Kink (kind of), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Milking, Minor cursing, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes I'm proyecting my kinks and headcanons again thank you very much, praise kink (kind of), self indulgence smut and fluff, so much freaking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticFallenAngel/pseuds/SarcasticFallenAngel
Summary: They spend at least half an hour like that, simply basking in the mundane yet intimate feeling of each other. They don't really talk, no need for it at least for now. Michael can feel Jeremy gradually become less tense. Still, he knew that whatever was bugging him was still in his mind because he tended to do that, over think. So, he began his plan.Or "Jeremy is stressed and Michael knows just the way to help him relax."





	Stressed out 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's at it again with the smut!  
> This fellow right here~  
> So yeah, this was purely a self-indulgence fic because why the fuck not.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it <3

Micheal didn't need Jeremy telling him explicitly that he's had a bad day. Hell, he doesn't even need to be with him to know it. When you've been best friends with someone for 12 years -and boyfriends for one of them, beginning to date when they became seniors-, you start deciphering the other's mood with the simplest of gestures.

Aside of that, Jeremy wasn't really trying to hide the fact that he was stressed. He wasn't taking it out on Michael or the rest of the squad -not that he'd done that before- but there were other times where he would smile or start small talk to hide the fact that the day had been beyond shitty. This was not the case right now. Being the ever understanding boyfriend Michael was, he didn't ask questions, simply greeted his BF once he got to his PT cruiser, and started driving away. But, not before he pressed a sweet kiss to the other's lips, making the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in a small smile.

The taller teen took the liberty to put on some music to accompany the silence between them. Accompany, because the silence wasn't awkward and didn't need to be filled. There's a point in which, after years of being with someone, you learn to enjoy even a shared silence. Especially if you grow as close as the two of them had.

Once at the Mell household -completely alone since Michael's Mom and Nanay were both at work at the time- the couple made their way to the basement, that is, after raiding the kitchen.

Jeremy smiled to himself when they were in the solitude of the lower floor. He didn't even hesitate for a second as he stripped down to his boxers and the sleeveless-T he wore that day underneath his trademark baby blue cardigan.

"Smh, you complained about your dad not wearing pants but we get to my basement and the first thing you do is take your pants off? You're losing me Jer-Bear" Michael taunts, shaking his head.

"Did you just literally say 'Smh'?" The other teen asks, eyeing him in disbelief.

"Don't change the subject Jeremiah Rudnforth Heere" 

"Wow, and I'm supposed to be the dork" Jeremy replies with a roll of his eyes, making his way over to Micheal.

"Hey! What the hell?" Michael squawks, looking betrayed.

"You know I love Mikey~" He wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kisses him tenderly, a soft smile playing on his lips. Hands settled on his waist, pulling him closer, sharing a now longer yet equally chaste kiss.

"You're lucky you're cute." The half Filipino pouts, earning yet another eye roll from his Boyf.

"Whatever dork. Anyways, wanna beat that level of AOTD we've been stuck on?" Jeremy goes over to the T.V. turning it on as well as the game console.

"Nah man, you knock yourself out with whatever. I want cuddles~" Michael sits on the couch that he somehow got in the basement and accommodated on the right wall. His back is pressed against the armrest and his legs on the cushions, spread to each side so the other teen can settle between them.

Jeremy looks at him warily but then simply shrugs it off, picking out a random game from his and Michaels shared collection. He walks back to the tanned teen and sits between his legs, back pressed against his chest. It feels comfy and warm but mostly safe. Michael makes him feel safe and he tries his best to make him feel like that too.

Michael smiles to himself, burying his face in his boyfriend's soft hair, arms wrapped around his middle as he plays. He breathes in and out slowly, filling his lungs with the smell of the pale boy. He could stay like that for an eternity if he had the option.

They spend at least half an hour like that, simply basking in the mundane yet intimate feeling of each other. They don't really talk, no need for it at least for now. Michael can feel Jeremy gradually become less tense. Still, he knew that whatever was bugging him was still in his mind because he tended to do that, over think. So, he began his plan.

First, it was subtle. His arms let go of Jeremy's middle, nails and fingertips grazing gently over the others bare legs, sending the faintest of tingles in waves throughout his skin. The patterns traced followed a simple trail, start at the knees and then go up to the hips, then back down.

After, it was more deliberate. Thumbs rubbing circles on a pair of hipbones, soft and persistent pressure, a sweet kiss on the nape of the neck. Jeremy squirmed a bit, his attention on the game faltering from time to time, goosebumps aligned on his skin.

The third time, it was agonizing. Fingers squeezing softly on the inner thighs, thumbs edging dangerously close to the crotch but never really touching there. It was taunting and exasperating. The same plush lips kissing their way down to one shoulder, teeth scraping over pale skin before nipping, sucking, marking.

Jeremy couldn't help rubbing his legs together, feeling railed up and unsatisfied. His eyes were still on the game when he spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Something~" The half Filipino replied with a clear smirk in his tone. One hand left the subtleties and cupped the others semi, rubbing slowly and with little to no force, just maddening. Jeremy's hips bucked up involuntary, searching for friction, wanting more force.

"Michael-"

"Shhh, let me take care of you. Okay?" He bit his lower lip and nodded, excited, feeling his face warm. With permission granted Michael got to work.

He ran his fingers over Jeremy's hardening cock, giving him friction but not enough coverage. Then, he palmed him, slowly, painfully so for what felt like hours. When the teen in between his legs was practically rutting against his hand, needy, he hooked his thumbs on the hem of his boxers and pulled them down to his knees.

Slender fingers hold onto his legs or his hoodie, the controller forgotten, somewhere on the floor. His free hand moved under his boyfriend's shirt, settling on his hip, the other took Jeremy's length and began stroking. The other boy felt hot in his hands and against him, even with layers of cloth between. Little breaths and cut syllables filled the room and Michaels brain, his pants growing tight with every soft gasp of his name.

He felt Jeremy become putty in his hands the moment his thumb brushed against the head of his dick. A sharp breath and a low whine made a little shock travel down his spine. His lips moved along to the other shoulder, up to the neck, making the boy shudder.

"You okay baby boy?" Michael asked into the others ear, eyes fixed on the place where his hand met Jeremy's skin. The only answer he got was a frantic nod and hard moan when his thumb pressed down on the slit, applying pressure on it. 

It was only a matter of time until Jeremy was practically fucking into his hand, feeling the warmth in his stomach expanding, the knot tightening delightfully. But he couldn't have Jeremy finishing so quickly, so he used the hand on his hip to keep him down, steady. Michael stroked him almost lazily, pleasure growing gradually. He wanted the teasing and build up to be drawn out as much as possible.

Eventually, he had mercy on Jeremy and sped up, twisting his wrist at times, cupping his balls, pressing the slit and sweetly torturing the head. Jeremy had become helpless against his touch, reduced to a panting and moaning mess, fingers digging into his legs or grabbing fistfuls of his hoodie.

"M-Micah" He called out to his boyfriend, lust dripping from every vowel. His back was pressed impossibly close to the other's chest, trying so hard not to squirm, trying to be good for Michael. Trying to savor every moment that he let the other have control over his body.

"You're close baby boy?" God how could his voice alone go straight to his dick. Jeremy tilted his head back, resting it on Michaels' shoulder, kissing his jaw and neck, breathing in his familiar and enticing scent.

"I w-wanna cum." He admitted without hesitation. At first, the two of them had felt awkward and shy to admit things to each other, to ask things from each other during sex. But then, they talked and they remember it was simply them two, who it had always been, and every hesitation and awkwardness was left behind.

"You can't wait any longer, babe?" Michael asked, hand never slowing down even as he talked, fingers trailing down to rub and press at Jeremy's perineum.

"N-No. Please, Micha. I-I've been good, I-I can be good." Jeremy practically whined, feeling the knot in his stomach about to burst. He was so close he just needed a bit more, he needed permission. It was almost at the start of their relationship that they found out that Jeremy had a control kink -as well as a praise kink-, something Michael took great advantage and entertainment from.

"You have been good. It's okay. Cum for me baby boy, you've been so good for me." It took only a couple of seconds for Jeremy to reach his orgasm once given permission and being praised so sweetly. His toes curled and his back arched as a hot current of white electric pleasure washed over his body. His stomach uncoiled and he released all over his abdomen and Michaels' hand. Blue eyes closed on automatic, his body fuzzy and tingly as the afterglow of his orgasm settled in; Satisfied.

A sharp but wasted whine escaped his lips when he felt Michael move his hand again, his dick still oversensitive, nerves still on edge. He tried to move a hand over to stop his boyfriend but a particular twist of the wrist rendered his muscles completely useless.

"It's okay, I'm still taking care of you, Miah. Is it too much?" The half Ecuadorian inquired, he wanted to make sure he wasn't overstepping Jeremy's comfort zone.

"N-No, it's fine." The blue-eyed assured. "It just...it was sudden." With that said, Michael continued stroking Jeremy, who was growing hard again at a quick pace. He was at a middle point between too much and just enough, between pain and pleasure. This time he didn't last long. Warm tears rolling down his cheeks as his body trembled almost violently when his second orgasm hit him, Michael milking the last drop of cum out of him. The pleasure was raw and intense, so much that it was painful and so so good.

He was completely wasted, boneless against Michael. He was completely drunk and forceless, unable to do more than pant and shiver when a small jolt would send a brief current from his spine right to his groin, dick twitching in response.

"God...that was, intense." He finally managed to blurt out, still somewhat gone in the afterglow of his climax. Michael laughed behind him, chest moving against his back.

"How the hell are you so cute?" He asked, Jeremy simply shrugged and gave him a dopey smile.

"I'm not cute, you are~" He rolled his eyes this time and leaned down to peck his boyfriend's lips. Heere closed his eyes and nuzzled Mell's neck, sleepy and content.

"Whatever you say, dork." 

"Fuck you." 

"I don't think you can even stand up Jeremy, how are you gonna fuck me?"

"Oh my fucking...you known what I mean!" Michael laughed again and then began peppering kisses all over Jeremy's face, receiving a soft appreciative hum since his Boyf couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Do you need help? I can feel your hard-on poking me." The pale teen stated, meeting a pair of warm chocolate eyes. His own gaze was glossy and droopy, he was clearly not fully back to his 5 senses.

"Later, rest for now." Michael mumbled into his soft curls, arms once again wrapping around his middle section. Jeremy hummed in agreement and placed a pair of lazy kisses to the tan neck he had in front of him. Neither would mind if time froze at that exact moment, not while they held each other so intimately.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again lads, gals, and non-binary pals! You know the rodeo, comments/suggestions/criticism/requests? leave em down below! Or! [harass me on Tumblr](http://sarcasticfallenangel.tumblr.com/)! Yet again, yes, I'm into all those kinks thank you very much. I'm thinking about writing a second part for this, tell me what you think about it. Should I do it?


End file.
